Hermione and Draco's Secret Wedding
by Hermione-Granger-Gryffindor
Summary: Hermione's Voldamort's daughter. Her and Draco hate each other. They are in a secret wedding arrangement. Will they still hate each other? Or will they fall in love? Read to find out what a secret wedding is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary- Hermione's Voldamort's daughter. Her and Draco hate each other. They are in a secret wedding arrangement. Will they still hate each other? Or will they fall in love?**_

_**A secret wedding is were the bride and groom know they are getting married, but they don't find out to whom until the night before the wedding. (My friend gave me the idea)**_

_**Characters-**_

_**Girls-**_

_**Hermione Riddle (In this story that is her last name), Bellatrixs Lestrange Riddle (she and Tom are married and she is Hermione's mom), Ginny Weasley (Yes, she lives with them), Pansy Parkinson, Sarah Parkinson (Pansy's 12 year old sister), Hannah Malfoy (Draco's 22 year old sister), Narcissa Malfoy.**_

_**Boys-**_

_Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Tom Riddle (He is Hermione's dad), Matthew Zabini (Blaise's 23 year old brother)._

_**Couples- **_

_**Hermione & Draco**_

_**Bellatrixs & Tom**_

_**Lucius & Narcissa**_

_**Ginny & Blaise**_

_**Goyle & Pansy**_

_**Hannah & Matthew**_

_**Crabbe and Sarah (They are both 12 in this story and the like each other.)**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

Chapter one- WHAT!

"Put a sock in it Malfoy!" I screamed at him

"Go to hell Riddle!" He screamed as he stormed out of the room. We hate each other, if you couldn't already tell. I have to be honest; I can't remember what we were fighting about. He's always calling me names; of course I always say stuff back. Ginny said I should just ignore him. But he just gets louder and will start yelling in my ear until I finally crack and yell at him. He just laughs and leaves the room.

I looked up and saw Ginny walk in.

"Hermione, your mum wants you" She tolled me.

I walked down the hall to my mums study. I knocked on the Door. I heard a "Come in". I opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, mum"

"Yes, honey, I'm afraid that I have some bad news. But lets please wait until all the girls get here." She said, As if on cue Ginny, Pansy, Sarah, Hannah, and Narcissa walked in and sat around the desk.

"Ok, their here, now what's wrong?" I asked worried

"Ok, your father has insisted that you have a…. secret wedding" She said

"WHAT!" 

Ok, I'm sorry it short but I just wanted to get it started. I want at least 2 reviews for the next chapter.

_**THANK YOU**_

_**- Hannah**_


	2. Chapter 2 I never thought I'd see that

Chapter 2- who is it?

Some Thank You's ~

– Thanks for reviewing! And they are in Malfoy Manor. I must have forgotten to add that part. My Bad.

_**LikeAMillionLittleStars - Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Daughterofpersephoneandhades – Thank you sooo much for being my first reviewer for this story! It really means a lot to me. And I also agree with you about Draco!**_

_**And thanks to everyone else that added me to there Story Alert and Favorite Story!**_

Chapter 2

_**Hermione's POV~**_

I could not believe my ears. Surely my ears are deceiving me! I will not marry someone I don't even know!

"Honey, I tried to tell him, but-" I just cut her off and left the room. I walked down the hall to my father's study. I knocked on the door. I didn't relised how hard I knocked until my hand stated to hurt and it turned red. I heard him say come in. I walked in to see Malfoy, Lucius, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Matthew all gathered around his desk.

" I need to talk to you" I said crossing my arms over my chest. He dismissed them, and as Malfoy was walking out he glared at me. I just glared right back. As soon as they left I started talking.

"A Secret Wedding, dad? Really? And I'm supposed to go along with this?" I started to yell.

" Sweetheart there is no need to yell. And yes I think it's a good idea. Your almost 17. You know the law." He was right, I do know the law. You have to be married or have a boyfriend that your parents approve of before you 17th birthday. (I also want to tell you that Tom is in his human body.)

"But daddy" I said in a whiny voice like a little girl, and I had fake tears coming down my cheeks.

"Cry all you want Hermione, but acting like a little girl will not get you out of this." He said in a stern voice. I just walked out in a huff. As I opened the door I saw all the boys waiting. I looked over at malfoy to see a look of confusion on his face. Then I relised I still had the fate tears in my eyes.

"What happened?" Lucius asked.

"Why don't you go ask Tom." I said in an angry voice as I waked away. I always call him Tom when I'm mad at him.

I walked. And walked. And walked. And walked, until I came upon a small grave outside of the manor. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, then I fell to my knees started to cry real tears.

Draco's POV~

I'm getting married in two months to a girl I don't even know, let alone love! I can really use a walk right now.

I walked outside the manor and took the small path to the small graveyard we have. I always go and sit on the small bench next to my grandmother's grave.

When I got there I heard crying. I looked over and saw Riddle on her knees and crying over a small grave. I stepped closer to see what the name on the grave.

Ben Marvolo Riddle. Her 13-year-old little brother. He killed himself two years ago because he was made fun of at school for being The Dark Lords son. She never got over it.

Then it started to rain. She just knelled there. Not even caring it was raining. I started to leave the graveyard, and then I thought _I couldn't just leave her there. _So I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Her-" I started to say her name, I have no idea where all this was coming from, but I have this unknown feeling inside me. "Hermione, come on, your going to get sick" I tolled her.

"Like you would cared, you never cared about me before. Why now?" She was right. I have never cared about her before. Why do I now? I looked down to see she was shaking. I scooped her up in my arms and cared her back to the manor. I don't know why, but I loved the feeling of her in my arms.

Narcissa's POV~

I was up in Tom's study with Bellatrixs, Tom, and Lucius. We were going over the plans for the Secret Wedding for Draco and Hermione. I got up and looked out the window. It was raining. Then I saw something I never in my life thought I would see.

"Oh My God." I said with aww in my voice.

"What is it?" Bellatrixs asked getting up to look out the window.

"Draco is …carrying Hermione" I tolled her. Tom and Lucius came and looked out as well.

" Now that is something I never thought I'd see."  Lucius said

"You think they know?" I asked

"If they keep this up they'll know by the end of the week" Tom said going to sit at his desk.

"Maybe they should know. I mean, I know they hate each other. But Tom there has to be some thing that made you chose to put them together." Belltrixs said as she walked over to him.

" I just think their good for each other. I mean Lucuis, you and Narcissa used to fight just like them and now look you to have been married for almost 20 year and you still love each other. And you got married because of a Secret Wedding" Tom was right. Maybe they do like each other and are just afraid to admit it.

So, I need three more reviews for the next chapter! Hope you liked it !

_**- Hannah**_


	3. Note

Hi guys. So I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry. I'm just fed up with so many personal problems right now. I've been writing, but on paper, so all I have to do is type and upload. I'm trying the best I can with my Fanfiction, YouTube, Family, Friends, and school…. I've just come to a point where I need a break. So, I've decided to put some of my stories up for grabs. Meaning if you want to take any of my stories and write it yourself you can, but only the one's I list at the bottom. But if you do take any of my stories, please PM me first. The following are the only ones up for grab:

Find yourself

Finding Hermione and Ginny

Bad Boyz and Perfect Girls Or Are they- But I'm still gonna try to write it!

And my best friends will be posting Idea's for story's you are welcome to use. But my friend Cat said she wants you to PM if you decide to write one.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I'm in shit right now. And I promise I will make it up to you

-Hannah

BTW~~~~ Abby's moved so she may not write much, but she will write some!


End file.
